A Brave New World
by ElliottXP1
Summary: After a devastating accident, Elliott enters a mysterious forest to seek help. But what lies in store this Brony will shock him.  Rated T for possible violence and language along with some sensual moments.
1. Prologue

I was going down the trail on my 17-speed going faster then I had ever gone. Nothing holding me back. My bike was carving the dirt leaving huge and epic dust trails. I could easily see why Rainbow Dash loved flying. The speed, the adrenaline, the wind in my face and the constant thought that a false move could result in death. It was awesome. I wish I had my goggles then with the dust from the trail hitting my eyes but for the moment it didn't matter in the slightest. I only focused on the trail I was facing ahead. Carve right, brake, speed up, drift, repeat. No matter how many times I did that it never got old. I decided to stop and take a break on this brutal 15 mile trail. I got a water bottle and took a few swigs while admiring the canyon below.

It seemed a good enough time to take some pictures. I got my HD camera out and started snapping. I rested for a good 10 min while taking pictures of the canyon. After I had gotten what had seemed to be enough photos I got back to the trail slowly getting myself back up to speed. Carve right, brake, speed up, drift, repeat. I even pulled a few jumps. I then got to a point in the trail where it told me to stop. I slammed on the brakes and slid to a halt. I looked at the sign ahead, it read: Large crest, Large fall.

"I better be careful at this part." I thought to myself.

My phone started to ring just then. I took the buzzing phone out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Elliott." I heard my mom's voice. "I was just calling to see if you were ok." She said.

"Yeah Im fine. Why would you think otherwise?" I asked.

"Well there were these strange mini sandstorms reported by where you are. I got a little worried about you."

"Mini sandstorms? In the mountains!" I replied.

"Yeah they just started popping up around and it just made me nervous." She said.

"Well Im fine. I just have a few miles left so I'll see you soon." I hung the phone up and put it back in my pocket.

I set out again riding the dangerous cliff edges and and twists and turns. I was doing completely fine, maybe getting a little close to the edge. Suddenly, a freak dust storm came across the trail. I was blinded. I could only feel the ground under me move. Then I felt no ground beneath me at all!

"OH CRAP!" I yelled in shock as I fell off the mountainside. We bounced painfully down the mountain when suddenly I stopped.

I was disoriented and weak but I Got up wincing at the pain in my whole body. I looked around and saw my bike in pieces. I looked to the left and saw the only way I could go, a path that led into a dark forest where no sunlight broke through the trees. Reluctantly I pressed on. It felt strange, almost otherworldly in the mysterious forest. The plants seeming to get wilder and more abundant. I slowly got weaker the further I went. I fell to the ground moaning in pain. I could feel though that I was changing somehow. I tried to crawl but my arm wouldn't move! I called out.

"Help anybody please!" but I heard nothing. My vision was blurring and I was starting to fade into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw before blacking out was a pale blue figure that landed ahead of me. After that; black.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling like I was bruised all over my body. My vision was still blurry and everything looked fuzzy. I heard a voice next to me as I groaned.<p>

"Oh thank Celestia you're awake! You looked like your wings gave out when I found you."

"What?" I said in a groggy voice.

"You must be new around here. I've never seen you before. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Rainbow Dash."

"Wait. You're Rainbow Dash!" I exclaimed realizing who I was talking to. "Dear Celestia" I said while blacking out.

* * *

><p>Once again I woke up feeling a little better than last time. Maybe it was all a dream. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room.<p>

"So the fall really happened." I said aloud.

I decided to get out of bed to make sure nothing was broken. When I got out of bed though I had fallen flat on my face. I saw in shock that I had hooves instead of hands. I quickly found a mirror and nearly fainted at what I saw. I was a pony, but not just any pony. No I was my own creation. "Blaze Streak". I could tell with my black coat and wings, red and black mane and tail along with my cutie mark of three fireballs spiraling. I backed away while trying to grasp the situation I was in. I racked my head trying to recall what had happened.

"I was riding down The Gauntlet and fell off the mountain when I was blinded by a sandstorm." I thought to myself. "I survived the fall but sustained major injuries. I walked into the dark forest and soon collapsed due to sheer exhaustion. Before blacking out I saw what I believe to be Rainbow Dash land in front of me. I woke up confirming that it was indeed Rainbow Dash that saved me. Then I black out again. I wake up a second time here and then find out that I am a pony that I created using an online game."

I finally concluded that either I was transformed into a pony when going through some portal in the Everfree forest, or I am either insane or dead. I simply went with the first and walked out of my room into the world of Equestria.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats the first chapter everypony! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I had enjoyed re-writing this. Please comment on what you think.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The New Face

**Chapter 1 everypony. Lets see how I will react in this Brave New World.**

* * *

><p>I looked around Ponyville trying to find somepony I knew. I was shocked and afraid but at the same time I had to say that being my own pony let alone a pegasus really made me excited beyond anything else. It was strange though. I was slowly getting used to the walking on four hooves but when I tried to I couldn't seem to be able to fly. It was also confusing being in Ponyville. I knew just about every building here but I had no clue where they were. I was probably dashing around for half an hour before I found find Applejack selling her apples.<p>

"Hello!" I said to her.

"Well hi there, what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm looking for somepony."

"Well what do they look like?" She questioned.

"She's a pegasus. Cyan. Rainbow-" "Dash." she said finishing my question.

"If you're looking for Rainbow Dash Celestia knows where she is. Most of the time she finds you. She's usually flying. Heck you're a pegasus why not fly up there and see if you can spot her."

I blushed at the thought in embarrassment. "Hey whats wrong?" Applejack asked.

"Well...you see umm I was born in a unicorn house so I never got the chance to learn to fly. I hear about Rainbow Dash and thought she could teach me."

"Oh well thats unfortunate. But if you wanna learn how to fly from Rainbow Dash, Expect the worst." I didn't know what she meant by that but my thoughts were interrupted by a massive roar that shook the town.

"What was that!" I exclaimed in surprise.

I looked in the distance and saw what looked like a giant lizard! We rushed over there and saw in disbelief a massive dragon!

"Seems theres always somethin tryin to destroy this town." Applejack said before rushing to confront it.

Everypony was running in panic as I saw Applejack run ahead and try to lasso it but it just swatted her away with his massive hand. I suddenly felt something inside me...ignite. I saw Fluttershy move up to the dragon's head and tried to talk some sense into it.

"Hey who do you think you are , coming here and destroying all of these houses!" She yelled. The dragon surprisingly just smacked her to the ground.

"Foolish pony!" The dragon roared. "I do not care for what is destroyed." Whatever was burning inside of me was getting stronger and hotter.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack was running towards the downed pegasus, leaving me alone in front of the dragon.

"C'mon Rainbow Dash. Where are you?" I said aloud. As if she heard my plea for help she swooped out of the sky and bucked the dragon on the side of the head.

"C'mon you big disgusting creature. Fight back!" She said as she was flying around the dragon.

The dragon reached out with his massive hands and grabbed Rainbow Dash. I saw him tighten his grip on her.

I felt something snap. That was it. Whatever was burning inside me made me explode; literally. My mane and tail had turned to a blaze. Unaware of what was going on I tried something. I somehow launched fire from my hoof at the dragon's arm causing him to drop Dash. I then let out a massive fire blast at the dragon even burning him. I kept on him until he he was nothing but a burning crisp. My fiery powers had gone and I had killed the dragon.

I walked over to Rainbow and the other ponies surrounding her. Twilight and Pinkie Pie had arrived and they all looked towards me. Smiles were beaming on their faces. They all cheered in joy that I had saved the town

"Wow." she said. "Thats one way to return the favor...uhh"

"Yeah and thanks for saving me in the Everfree forest. Im Blaze Streak. And really it was nothing." I said

"No now Im indebted to you for saving my life."

"Well I didn't know I had it in me."

"Ill say, that was impressive. Really though with your fire skills I would love to see how well you can fly!" my face reddened in embarrassment again. "Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Well you see I actually never learned to fly, I was hoping you could teach me."

"Woah bro. Are you sure you can handle my training?" My face lit up with excitement and determination.

"Yes I can handle anything you can throw at me!"

"Well then let's find that out! Meet me at the entrance of the Everfree Forest at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning and we will see what you're capable of doing." She said while walking away.

The rest of the ponies all said their goodbyes and I walked with Twilight explaining about how I was new here (leaving out the whole human part) and how I needed a place to stay.

"Oh I actually know a place near the center of town. It has been vacant for a few years now but its still in hospitable condition. You can stay there." She walked me there and said goodbye as she made her way to her own house.

I opened the door and turned the light on. The house was still furnished and had two bedrooms upstairs. It was late so I just went into my room. I got into my bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how Im going to do Rainbow Dash's intensive training tomorrow. I was scared but I wasn't going to back out. I needed to fly and what better way to learn than by having your hero teach you. I smiled and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go everypony. A lot longer than last time. Now will Blaze surpass Rainbow Dash's test with flying colors? Or will he crack under the pressure.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Learn To Fly

**Chapter 2! Rainbow Dash's flying training is considered the toughest challenge ever. Only 2/10 Pegasus pass it, and that's with expert flyers! Let's see if Blaze is up to the task.**

* * *

><p>I was riding down the mountain going faster than I had ever gone before when suddenly a dragon swooped out of the sky and knocked me off my bike. I was stunned at what I was seeing. The massive beast lifted its head and roared. Its head then came down ready to eat me. I closed my eyes in fear and awaited my demise. I opened my eyes and sat up in a cold sweat. I looked around and realized that it was only a dream. I heaved a sigh of relief and looked at the clock. Then I nearly died from seeing what time it was. 6:50. I had to meet Rainbow Dash at the Everfree forest at 7 o clock sharp. I rushed myself out of the house running through the town as fast as I could. I had reached the edge of the forest to see Rainbow Dash waiting for me there.<p>

"Good you're here. I was worried you wouldn't show up." She said.

"Me, miss this?" I said out of breath. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good! Now listen up kid!" She went to a commanding Drill Sargent voice. "For the next 3 days you will refer to me only as Dash! In these 3 days you will learn the true meaning of pain and suffering. You will also learn how to fly better than the Wonderbolts themselves. Now to start your training, you will need to build up endurance. I want you to go through the Everfree forest overcoming any and all obstacles in your path. Do you understand me maggot!"

"Yes Dash!" I said slightly intimidated.

"Get ready! 3... 2... 1... GO!"

I dashed off into the woods going as fast as I could. This was nothing excruciating to me as I have biked up mountains before, not even breaking a sweat. I jumped over fallen logs and ditches along with sliding under low branches. I eventually made it to the top of a tall peak. Rainbow Dash was already waiting for me there wearing a saddlebag.

"Well well someone's been training. How did you build up your endurance so well?" She asked, a suspicious look on her face.

"I used to run for a delivery service when I was younger." I lied.

"Hmm... Well OK but now this part of your training will surely be hard." She opened the bag and pulled out two 30 pound weights and set them on my wings. "I want you to do 50 lifts with your wings weighed down."

I lifted my wings with some effort but it wasn't too difficult. 20 flaps later I was getting sore. I only had 10 left. I started going faster, every muscle in my body screaming to stop.

"50!" I said dropping the weights.

"Good. Now that your warm-up is done we can begin with today's lesson." She said.

"That was only the warm-up?" I said in shock.

"Yes now quiet down! Up here the wind is blowing very strong. Its a perfect place for takeoffs and wing control. The latter is what we will be learning today. Now stretch out your wings and feel them catch the wind."

I lifted my sore wings and instantly felt the wind moving around it. It was so strong it nearly knocked me off the mountain. Rainbow Dash then went to teaching me on how to control my direction in the wind. After about 2 hours or so she stopped and led me to the mountains edge.

"Your final task of the day is to use what you learned today and apply it by gliding to the edge of the forest. All you need to think about is your wing control. Good luck!" She said as she pushed me off the cliff.

I did as she taught me and spread my wings out. I could instantly feel control over my speeding body as I moved away from the mountain and flew over the forest. It was even better than I had ever dreamed. Rainbow Dash sped past me to meet me at the forest entrance. I was doing my best to slow down for a landing but failed in doing so. I overshot my impact point and ended up taking a load of dirt to my face. Rainbow Dash looked over me. She had a smile plastered on her face. She then laughed.

"I guess that was good for a first attempt. You still fell a little short of greatness. Tomorrow you will learn taking off, flying, and landing. Get your rest kid. You're gonna need it."

I got up and shook the dirt off of me and started walking home. I was about a block to my house when I heard a small sound behind me. I turned but whatever was following me made itself scarce. I continued heading home and walked in. I simply went to my bed and easily fell asleep. The next morning I woke up earlier than I had yesterday. I took a shower and got some breakfast before doing a quick warm-up. After that I headed back to the forest entrance. I saw that Rainbow Dash was already waiting for me there. She greeted me and instructed to run the warm-up again. Five miles and 50 pounds later I was ready to learn today's lesson. She took me over to the edge.

"Now you are going to learn how to fly." She said. "Its kinda hard to explain but really easy to do. Its like something you do on instinct."

"OK. Instinct. Got it." I said as I neared the edge. I spread my wings feeling the wind catch them and then fell off the edge. I began taking control of my direction and started flapping my wings. I had no clue as to how I was doing it but I was flying. I got pretty confident and started doing tricks in the air. Rainbow Dash flew up to me and we hovered in place.

"Wow you're good for someone who couldn't fly two days ago." She said impressed.

"Well I guess I pick things up easily."" I replied.

"Well then if you think you're that good, how about a race. If you win then that can be considered your graduation." She said.

"OK sounds fair." I said.

We flew back to the mountain where we started and we got in place. The race was a winding flight around the mountain peaks and then a screaming dive down to the forest entrance. We stood at the cliff ready to begin the race.

"Ready? 3... 2... 1... GO!" And with that we dashed off into the sky.

I was going faster than I had ever gone. I curved through the mountains with ease and was still keeping up with Dash. we made the climb up to the highest cloud around. I reached the top and then dove down. The wind was tearing at my face. I was starting to see red around my vision, my adrenaline coursing through my body. I had entered my state of fire, a trail of smoke behind me as I flew. I looked at Rainbow Dash who was shocked that I was still keeping up. I saw her fly away from me making a gap between us. Then I saw it. The mach cone was starting to form around her. She was preparing to do a sonic rainboom. I decided to try something brash. I bought my wings in, diving at speeds not even a jet would be able to keep up at. I soon felt my body compress as the mach cone started to tighten around me. I heard the sound of the sonic rainboom and saw Dash speed ahead of me. Then I heard my blast. A massive wave of heat followed me. I looked behind me and saw the aftermath of what looked like a moab going off and a fire trail behind me. I was going even faster than Rainbow Dash and sped past her. The ground was coming up fast and I spread my wings out and somehou made a 90-degree turn before hitting the ground. I had won. I felt my hooves touch the ground and I had made a fire trail where the skid marks were. Rainbow Dash flew to me with a face like she had just seen death.

"How the buck did you do that!" She asked, a shocked look on her face.

"I learn from the best." I said while walking away.

It was still midday and everypony was talking about what just happened. They were looking at me and talking amongst themselves. Twilight then walked up to me.

"Hey Blaze can I talk with you for a moment?" She said.

"Sure Twi. Whats up?" I said.

"Um can we go back to the library to talk about this?"

"Uh sure I guess."

We made our way to Twilight's library and walked in. She shut the door behind us and was making sure that no one was around.

"Blaze I have a question. Are you an Alicorn?" She asked.

"What! An Alicorn? As far as I know I'm just a Pegasus." I said stretching my wings.

"That makes no sense though! You conjured fire and broke the heat spectrum. You created a mini super-nova when you broke the sound barrier!" She said.

"Hold on. I don't even think a Unicorn could even do that!"

"But an Alicorn can! How are you able to do those things!"

"Well it happens whenever I have adrenaline in my body. My vision becomes red and I catch on fire. I don't know exactly how that works but I will just have to look into it. Maybe even ask the princess. I just can't remember anything Ive read in here abo-!" The stopped herself realizing something.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That's it!" She exclaimed galloping to the bookcase. She got an old book using her magic and set it on the table opening it to a picture of a sort of yin-yang picture. One side was a Pegasus that was on fire. The other was a Unicorn surrounded with ice. It looked however eerily familiar.

"There's a legend about two siblings who were polar opposites but equaled each other in balance. The older was a Stallion Pegasus who wielded destructive fire powers. His sister was a Unicorn with healing powers of ice. It is said that when they return to the land a great evil will fall over the land and they alone will stop the threat. Don't you see Blaze? You are the fire Pegasus! But where's your sister?

I knew where my sister was. She was back at home. Probably crying with everyone else about where I was.

"I don't know but we know one thing. Something bad will happen soon."

* * *

><p><strong>YES finally I got a new chapter in. Thanks to everyone who was so patient. I must say though that a lot of procrastination came into play when making this. I won't keep you waiting though. I will try to at least get a new chapter every week. See ya! <strong>


End file.
